


stupid men

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the Snort drabbles [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I Tried, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Ami was about to open her book when her door practically slammed open.





	stupid men

Ami was about to open her book when her door practically slammed open. 

“Rei! Is everything alright?” 

She made a strangled noise, flopping gracefully on Ami’s bed. 

“Rei, I’m glad to see you, but _why are you here_.”

Rei’s head came up. “Some boys followed me in the market and when I wouldn’t talk to them they called me a- well, some bad things.”

She rolled over. “How could they! Stupid men. I’m a fucking delight.”

Ami, cradling her book, couldn’t suppress her snort.

“What? Do you not think so?”

Ami smiled up at the ceiling. “Of course you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ami Mizuno & Rei Hino (Sailor Moon) + snort. Personally I think Rei would say it but do whatever works
> 
> based on [this post](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/164773476109/): Ok but which part of ur otp unironically calls themselves “a fucking delight” and which one immediately snorts
> 
> I'll write one for your OTP too! Send me the characters + the word "snort" over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never in my life consumed any Sailor Moon media, I took this characterization entirely from the wiki and what I've seen on Tumblr, anything OOC is entirely my own fault, I Tried


End file.
